Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus is a genus of dilophosaurid neotheropod from the Early Jurassic of Arizona. The genus only contains one species, D.wetherilli. The Dilophosaurus was added to The Isle alongside the Ceratosaurus in the dev branch in Patch 0.1.16.4160, and both were released to the public in Patch 0.1.16.4262. In Real Life Dilophosaurus was a giant theropod for its time, the early Jurassic period; it measured around 7 metres (23 ft) long and may have weighed 400 kilograms (880 lbs). It seems to have been a fast, agile runner. The most distinctive characteristic of Dilophosaurus is the pair of rounded crests on its skull, made up of extensions of the nasal and lacrimal bones. These are considered to be too delicate for anything but display purposes. The diet of Dilophosaurus has been controversial; originally thought of as a predator of terrestrial animals, due to its relatively weak jaws it was then commonly believed to have been a piscivore or scavenger. It's possible that Dilophosaurus was a generalist carnivore, preying on whatever it could. Despite common depictions, Dilophosaurus is not known to be venomous, and it lacked a frilled lizard-esque neck frill. In The Isle Dilophosaurus is a nocturnal hunter, with the best night vision and bleed damage. It can easily hunt smaller herbivores and AIs like Orodromeus and Psittacosaurus. It can even fight with small carnivores such as Utahraptor but an ambushing Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus or Carnotaurus can outrun and kill it. General Information Pros: * Highest Bleed Damage * 3rd fastest survival carnivore in the game * Excellent night vision * Short grow time * Does not require lots of food and can go long periods without eating * Takes a very short time to smell while moving * Strong in numbers * Drinks fast * Good default color palette, perfect for day-time camouflage. * Its high bleed damage means it can take on some larger animals in pack, such as Tyrannosaurus. Cons: * Bleeding out opponents may take a while depending on your skill. * Must avoid most major dinosaurs, especially during the day. * Vulnerable to attack by an ambushing Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus or Carnotaurus * Eats very slow Hunting as Dilophosaurus Dilophosaurus is best played as a scavenger, and hunting should only consist of targeting juveniles or small dinosaurs. The Dilophosaurus has the best night vision in the game, and is a fast survival carnivore. Its small size and short grow time make it one of the easiest carnivores to play as solo. Ambushing is the most effective method of hunting for the Dilophosaurus. All hunting is easier at night, as its night vision is excellent and its broadcast call matches an ambiance sound that occasionally plays at night, meaning you can disguise your calls if you are in a pack and you are coordinating an ambush on prey. However, packs can potentially be risky, as more dinosaurs require larger prey, which may not be ideal for such a small dino. Easy Prey: Note: Only prey for Juvenile The following prey can be easily killed while playing solo as a Juvenile Dilophosaurus to an adult Dilophosaurus. A single Juvenile can fill your hunger from 0 to 100, however it takes a while to consume. * Juveniles of any species * Orodromeus * Psittacosaurus * Velociraptor Hard Prey: Note: For packs or courageous adult Dilophosaurus. '' The following prey can be killed with difficulty but they are unnecessary unless you have a pack. Because a single juvenile can provide enough food for a stomach full, killing larger prey is a risk. * Gallimimus * Maiasaura * Allosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Triceratops * Diabloceratops * Parasaurolophus Behind the Scenes ''Dilophosaurus was modeled by Jake Baardse.Dilophosaurus - The Isle. DeviantART. Notes and references Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Dilophosauridae Category:Mesopredator Category:Bleeders Category:Medium Category:In Survival Category:Tier 3 Category:Venom Category:Early Jurassic Category:Jurassic Period